


ya'aburnee

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, barangkali OOC, d1960
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu, makam Maki Katsuhiko baru sekali itu dikunjungi, dan baru kali itu juga diberi sebuket bunga. Lili seputih salju dan mawar semerah darah./ Happy MiyoJitsu Day! RnR?





	ya'aburnee

_**ya’aburnee** _

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Adaptasi manga dimiliki Nitou Subaru. Headcanon diambil dari Shirow Miwa. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin.**

**Warning: D1960, _OOC_ , _typo(s)_ , dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Untuk yang masih bertahan, selamat membaca!**

.

.

Jitsui mematung di depan nisan kelabu, membiarkan salju menghujani topi dan jaketnya. Tak peduli walau sudah berpuluh menit lewat dan dingin nyaris membekukan tulang. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuket bunga, isinya mawar semerah darah yang berpadu dengan lili seputih salju. Tetapi, tak jua ia baringkan buket itu di atas makam. Malahan pegangannya mengerat, seolah enggan menerima kenyataan.

“Permisi,”

Jitsui kembali dalam realitas, lantas menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang berpakaian setebal dirinya.

“Saya lihat Anda sudah setengah jam lebih bergeming,” lanjut lelaki itu dengan mata mengilatkan keingintahuan. “Apa Anda mengenal korban-korban insiden ini?”

“ _Aah_ ,” Jitsui mengangguk paham. “Sebenarnya saudara saya salah satu korban yang meninggal dalam insiden ini.”

Lelaki itu segera membulatkan mulutnya, memandangi kuburan-kuburan itu paham. “Saya dengar, yang terbaring di sini adalah korban dari insiden kecelakaan kereta yang tak diakui dua puluh tahun silam ...,” ada jeda sejenak, hingga dagu lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah makam yang sedari tadi ditunggui Jitsui. “Apa itu makam saudara Anda?”

“Bukan,” Jitsui menepis, tersenyum pahit. “Sebenarnya, karena beberapa masalah dengan keluarga, mayat saudara saya akhirnya tak diakui. Tapi, sayang sekali, ini bukan juga makamnya.”

“Ah? Anda sudah mencari-cari makamnya di tempat lain?”

Tanya dari lelaki itu mendapatkan anggukan. “Saya sudah berkeliling ke beberapa pemakaman di Berlin, tetapi tak juga menemukan makamnya. Ini pemakaman terakhir yang bisa saya kunjungi sebelum pergi.”

“Pergi?”

“Saya ada pekerjaan setelah ini dan harus meninggalkan Jerman.” Manik kelam Jitsui menyendu dan tarikan napasnya kian berat. “Sayang sekali, mungkin tahun depan saya bisa kembali kemari. Semoga saja saya bisa menemukan makam saudara saya nanti.”

“Saya turut berduka cita.” Lelaki itu berkata, tampak ikut terluka mendengar penuturan pria yang baru diajaknya bicara. “Padahal Anda sudah membeli itu, sayang sekali.”

“Tidak apa.” Jitsui maju selangkah, lantas meletakkan buket itu di depan makam yang sedari tadi ia tunggui. “Ini, saya berikan untuk orang ini saja.”

“Oh?” Mata lelaki itu mengerjap. “Bukannya Anda membelinya untuk saudara Anda?”

“Benar, tetapi saya belum bertemu dengannya. Jadi, saya berikan saja ini untuk orang yang saya temui.” Jitsui lantas memejamkan mata, mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebagaimana tengah memanjatkan doa. “Semoga, akan ada pula orang yang memberikan bunga untuk saudara saya.”

“ _Amen_.” Pria itu mengamini, menepuk pundak Jitsui untuk memberikan semangat. “Semoga kaubisa segera bertemu dengan saudaramu.”

“Terima kasih, akan saya hargai itu.” Jitsui menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. “Nama saya Ikeda Kunio.”

“Ah, saya—“ lelaki itu meraih tangan Jitsui, lantas memperkenalkan diri.

Jitsui tersenyum tipis, lebih dulu melepas genggaman tangan mereka, dan izin undur diri lebih dahulu. Sang lelaki mengangguk, mempersilakan tanpa kata, dan memandangi punggung Jitsui yang kian menjauh. Ditatapnya lagi nisan yang ditunggui pria berambut kelam itu, membaca identitas yang terukir di atasnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya penuh simpati.

“Dua puluh delapan tahun itu terlalu muda untuk pergi ke akhirat,” katanya miris. Dipanjatkannya doa sejenak, kemudian pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi.

 

Tak ada yang tahu, makam Maki Katsuhiko baru sekali itu dikunjungi, dan baru kali itu juga diberi sebuket bunga. Lili seputih salju dan mawar semerah darah.

 

_Selamat tinggal, Cinta. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana. Sudah dua puluh tahun kau pergi, tetapi jejak kehidupanmu masih tinggal—setidaknya, di pikiranku, di hatiku. Hari ini aku mengelilingi dunia, sebagaimana yang kaulakukan dulu. Akan kulihat dunia ini, bahkan ke sudut yang belum kaulihat dengan matamu._

 

[ _“Halo lagi, Miyoshi-san. Apa kau senang, bisa pergi lebih dulu sebelum aku masuk liang kubur? Ya? Baik, selamat tinggal—untuk selamanya.”_   ]

 

Sekalipun sudah lewat dua puluh tahun, Jitsui masih tak mampu mengucap itu secara gamblang.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ya’aburnee (n.) : lit. “you bury me”; a declaration of one’s hope that they’ll die before another person because of how difficult it would be to live without them.
> 
> a/n: Happy MiyoJitsu Day, gais EHEHEHE ;) sekarang bulan November tanggal 9, jadi 11/9 (eps Miyoshi/eps Jitsui), pas kan? /JEGER.
> 
> Terpikir Jitsui yang akhirnya keliling dunia sama Yuuki berhenti di Berlin dan di hari terakhir mereka, Jitsui memilih mengunjungi Miyoshi :")) /SUDAH /TABOQ. Cerita tentang saudara dan tentang ia yang berkeliling ke pemakaman-pemakaman hanya bohong belaka.
> 
> Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
